Love Remains the Same
by Hayley Rory
Summary: she misses him. she loves him.
1. chapter one

Inhaling the smell of salt water mixed with sand, she felt the tiny drops sprinkle on her legs wetting her long skirt. Barefoot, she walked into the water, inhaling again. Still sad and disappointed about it even if she knows it's been 2 years.

_Two Years Ago…  
__It was a Saturday night in Essex. She thought it was the perfect night but she thought wrong.  
__As he lead her to a bench by the garden of pure roses. Little while later his friends come: Elliott Lenley, Erik Hanley, and Brandon Hide.  
_"_Dude you actually lasted for a month" Brandon said high fiving him.  
_"_I know man saves you stripping at the pageant," Elliott said coming out behind the tree.  
__She was confused, she tugged his cuff from his sleeve and softly said, "What are they talking about"  
_"_Mah man how do we owe you 50, 100?"  
__Her confusion turned to shock.  
_"_Guys I wanted to talk about this you maybe if w-  
_"_A bet!" She forced out say.  
_"_Guys I think we should go" Elliott said.  
_"_Yeah see ya man" The three of them said.  
_"_Hayley, please let me explain"  
She shook her head, "No don't"  
__He took a step forward trying to hold her hand but she pulled her hand back.  
_"_Yeah it was a bet but Hayley since I star-  
_"_DON'T JUST DON'T," She yelled.  
_"_Hayley, c'mon please just let me," He pleaded.  
__She gazed at him for a minute and she said softly said more like whisper, "Just…. just leave me alone"  
__She walked away sad because she meant nothing to him. Sad because he didn't bother to run after her.  
__That night it rained cats and dogs she didn't care, she cried as the rain cried with her. That night was the last time he ever saw him again._

_End of flashback…_

The tears freely fell down her cheek she didn't even bother to wipe them.  
She sat on the sand fidgeting the hem of her blouse looking around the empty beach.  
She whispered, "I still love you"

**Hope you like.  
Please Review. :)**


	2. chapter two

**Chapter Two**

His Point of View…

Walking along the shore at night I thought about her. She was like a drug I'm obsessed of her.  
I'd be always thinking about her out of the blue dream about her.  
Her cool gray eyes would gaze at me with so much love and passion soon the dream would turn to a nightmare.  
That gaze would be sad and she'd start crying wanting to wipe her tears and,  
tell her that everything will be okay my body all of the sudden wouldn't respond it was like I was paralyzed.  
And because of that she would turn her back at me and run away disappear leaving me hearing only her sobs.  
I shut my eyes squeezed tighter gently opening them letting the tears fall.  
I miss her it's been two years I've haven't seen her.  
Hurting her like that was dumbest thing I've ever done besides jump with my skateboarding down to a 14-step staircase.

Walking deeper into the water, I clutched the necklace.  
I looked at it the elegant writing saying, _Love Dougie_.

_Two years ago…_

_Walking home it was raining hard or like Hayley would say raining cats and dogs.  
A small smile formed on my lips but quickly faded.  
I walked up to the porch something caught my attention a light blue blanket laid on the chair swing on top was an envelope with my name written in the middle.  
I walked over to it opening it finding the necklace._

_End of Flashback…_

I let out a shaky breath and whispered, "I miss you"


	3. chapter three

**Chapter Three**

"Hayley, wakey wakey" an Okie accent voice said.  
I let out a groan, "Five more minutes Dawn"  
"No now up" She shook me harshly.  
"Alright alright"

Hey I'm Hayley Renee McKenzie. I'm eighteen…seventeen I think.  
I have black hair and cool gray eyes and fair skin.  
I live with my two best friends Dave Spencer and Dawn Valentine. I moved out of my mother's place when I was sixteen two months after the whole umm thing happened. So now I live in London and finishing my senior year.  
And 4 more days till my summer vacation ends!

Walking down the streets of London on my way to Starbucks I was hopping on one foot trying to put my left shoe on. "Arggh fuckin shoe" I muttered.  
I pushed my bag away that my last push away I bumped into someone making my bag fall and spill my things on the floor.  
"Are you shitting me?!"  
"So sorry here let me help you"  
I fixed my other shoe and bent down to pick up my things, "No don't"  
"Here" He handed me my book, "Romeo and Juliet huh you like Shakespeare?"  
"Yes and thanks" I said picking up the last remainings that fell on the floor.  
"Names Dougie" He introduced, "What's yours?"  
"Hayley, Hayley McKenzie kay thanks bye!" I said walking away.  
"Hey wait" _Oh for the love of god!  
_"You're heading to starbucks, right"  
"Are you stalking me?" I said.  
"Heh no just a lucky guess" He said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well yes I was heading there why?"  
"Well I was kind of my fault we bumped and I made your things fall out which reminds me that lip gloss you have or whatever looks the exact same one that my ex-girlfriend from high school used to put and then again you do look a lot like her she has th….  
"Get to the point, please"  
He chuckled, "My point is cause of that I was wondering if I buy you a coffee maybe a frappuccino?"  
He finally looked up at me his eyes apparently and surprisingly full of hope. "Yeah sure."  
_He has pretty eyes VERY pretty eyes._

**Alexis Gage you need to add really bad in "Heart Over Mind, Always"  
Review Please.**


	4. chapter four

**Thanks for adding Alexis Gage it was a really great add. :)  
**  
**Chapter Four  
**  
"Haha no way" He chuckled.  
"Yeah I was bored so I…  
"Hid in a fridge" He finished.  
I smiled and nodded.  
"Hayley have we met before?" He finally looked up at me.  
His bluish grayish eyes are so hypnotizing, "No I don't think so"  
"Really? You look really familiar?"  
"Heh you do too" I said, "Well I have to get going, Bye"  
I stood up grabbing my things starting to walk away.  
"Wait" I turned around to face him, "Yeah"  
"Maybe we should hang out sometimes"  
"Ummm"  
"We're total total strangers so yeah?"  
"Ummm yeah sure" I grabbed a pen from my back pocket,  
and scribbled my number on his hand.  
I winked. "Call Me," I said, I turned around and walked away.

**Sorry it's short but review please. :)**


	5. chapter five

**Chapter Five**

"Hey bitches I'm home!" I yelled as I came in the loft.  
I heard them mumble, "Living room"  
I walked to the living room there they were watching the music video "Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry".  
When I came in I heard them mumble, again. "Hi"  
"Hey my partners in crime"  
Dave commented, "Dang even with messed up make up she still looks fucking hot"  
Dawn lowered her 'Cosmopolitan' magazine and said, "Language"  
I rolled my eyes, "I do agree with Dave"  
"Anything new" Dawn said to me.  
"I got an internship with Marc Jacob and I gave this cute guy my number"  
Dawn's jaw hit the floor and tried to say, "Ma-ma-Marc Jacob _THE _Marc Jacob"  
"Yup I start after my last day of school" I squealed.  
"Congrats shorty" Dave said, then smiled.  
_Did I mention that Dave and Dawn call me Shorty, cause apparently I'm 5'0ft. Sucks to be me!_  
"And about the cute guy" Dawn said.  
"I'm out bitches I'm going to Lucy's Café y'all want anything?" He asked.  
"Mmm yeah! A chocolate croissant and tell Lucy I said hi" I said.  
"Same!" Dawn said.  
"Alright then" He said leaving the loft.

---

"So guy" Dawn said as she sat on the floor.  
"Oh! His name is Dougie and he has blond hair with dark highlights has a side fringe also and he has blueish grayish eyes"  
Dawn's eyes turn to shock and leaped off the floor, ran to the laptop that was sitting on the floor of her room and typed something. "Hayley is this the guy that you met"  
She showed a picture of the guy…OH GOD he's famous?!  
"Yeah and he's famous and he's from McFly and he has good abs and he looks effing familiar an-  
"Enough with ands'! Familiar yeah"  
"He looks like someone I went to school with"  
"You don't remember Hayley?" She said in a whisper.  
"Huh?"  
"No never mind I don't remember also"  
I look at her puzzled. She just smiled at me…and that smile had something behind it.

**Dawn's Point Of View…**

_Poor girl she gon' get her heart broken…again._


End file.
